


Day 28 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (Running into Love)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [28]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey is late for class and ends up bumping into a cute guy.





	

Mikey was running across the university campus as fast as he could go. He was going to be late for class if he didn't hurry and he'd not only be marked absence, but wouldn't be allowed to attend. The teacher was super strict and had no patients for those who were tardy.   
  
His backpack began to slip so he readjusted it, but as he did so he stopped paying attention to where he was going and slammed into someone. Mikey hit the ground and groaned. He looked up and say he knocked someone else down. He opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped when he realized how cute the guy was.  
  
The man looked annoyed, but not angry. "I'm so sorry." He sputtered and began to help the man pick up his papers. "I'm sorry," he repeated his face read with embarrassment. The man looked at him and Mikey looked back. Their eyes met and the world stopped for a second. "I'm sorry." Mikey repeated one last time.   
  
"It's okay, but will you help me pick up my papers?"  
  
He nodded and began to help the man gather his things. The blonde checked the time and frowned when he realized he was late.   
  
"I''m Mikey," He said holding out his hand.  
  
"Leatherhead," He replied back.  
  
"How about I help you get these papers to your class. I'm gonna be late for mine and my tracher won't let me in."  
  
The older student nodded. "Okay."  
  
He  took half of the papers and followed the guy. He was surprised to find that he was going to the class he was late for. He realized that Leatherhead was familiar because he was his student teacher.  
  
As they entered the class room the teacher spoke. " Michelangelo, your late."  
  
Before Mikey could say anything Leatherhead spoke up.  
  
"Mrs. French, sorry to be late, but Mikey was helping me with some things. I wouldn't have gotten here so soon if it wasn't for him.  
  
Mrs, French looked surprised and nodded. "Very well, Michelangelo go sit down. Mikey nodded and found a seat.  
  
Papers were being handed out one by one and when Leatherhead gave him his paper he winked. Mikey looked down and saw a phone number with the worlds call me written next to it. He smiled and felt that today was going to be a day he would always remember.


End file.
